


Ace Up His Sleeve

by Spidey_Sins



Series: 500 Follower Celebration! [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Acceptance, Asexual Character, Asexual Tony Stark, Coming Out, Getting Together, M/M, References to Addiction, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: “Tony/Peter. They confess feelings but then Tony also confesses that he recently realised that he was asexual. It can go either way idk.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: 500 Follower Celebration! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050308
Kudos: 39





	Ace Up His Sleeve

For Tony, there was nothing like seeing the smile on Peter’s face after telling him that he felt the same way.  
He just hoped that the next bit of information he had to give didn’t change that smile.

“Peter- before this gets too far I really have to tell you something,” Tony said slowly.

“Anything. Tell me anything, nothing will change this.” Peter grinned at him, the fact that his feelings were returned making him dizzy with excitement.

The older man glanced away quickly, embarrassed. And it took a lot to get the great Tony Stark to react with anything like that. “So you know…my reputation. From before, of course. The…playboy part.”

Peter snorted. “Yeah, of course. Everybody does,” he joked.

He noticed the way that Tony flinched at the comment and wished he could take it back.

“I’m not like that. At all,” Tony told him. “I don’t…like that. I mean- sex is okay. Sometimes. But I’m not that person. Never really was. Because- Peter, I’m ace.”

“Ace.”

“Asexual. I’m not sexually attracted to anyone. I can enjoy sexual pleasure and all, I just…don’t really feel the actual attraction. I never have.”

“But you-“

“Before I thought I was kind of…broken. Because I didn’t feel those things. So I tried to fix it. It became something of an addiction. But I’ve come to terms with the fact that I’m not broken. I’m asexual.”

Tony watched the younger man take in his confession, heart pounding with nerves.

But Peter just smiled after a moment, nodding quickly. “Okay. That’s completely okay. I’m glad you figured it out.” He shyly grabbed Tony’s hand. “I mean…it doesn’t change anything for me if it doesn’t for you.”

It felt like a huge weight had been lifted from Tony’s chest and he exhaled, laughing softly. “Doesn’t change anything. Thank you.”

“No, thank you. This is going to be awesome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
